Sona Sitri la Dama de Acero
by Antropius
Summary: Sona, siempre a mantenido sus sentimientos para ella misma, pero en busca de un nuevo siervo y la aparicion nuevos enemigos, ella encontrara a la persona que ayude a superar todos estos nuevos problemas? SonaxOCxTsubaki La historia me pertenece a mi. Los eventos de este fic suceden poco despues del volumen 11
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Nuevos Problemas

En el salón del consejo estudiantil se encontraban la Rey Sitri, Sona, y su reina Tsubaki charlando casualmente cuando reciben una llamada.

-Buenas tardes, Sona, quisiera que acudas a una reunión en el Club de investigación de lo oculto ya avise a Rias y quisiera que fueran ahí lo mas rápido posible-de un holograma apareció Sirzechs con un rostro en el que se veía la seriedad del porque el llamado

-Enseguida Maou-sama-respondiendo enseguida, Sona volteo a ver a su Reina, recibiendo una afirmación de parte ella, se dirigieron automáticamente hacia el club de Rias

Una vez llegaron al club se encontraron solo Rias y Akeno, las cuales les informaron que los demás estaban ocupados con sus contratos y no pudieron asistir y que Sirzechs había dicho que solo ellas cuatro debían escuchar la información y que de preferencia quedara entre ellas

-Chicas, hemos recibido el informe de que varios grupos de demonios muy peligrosos se están reuniendo en Kuoh, normalmente les diría que acabaran con ellos lo mas rápido posible, pero Azazel y yo creemos que esto es una operación en escala y que hay alguien mas dirigiendo a estos demonios y tenemos la certeza de que si los dejamos tranquilos un tiempo podrían llevarnos con su líder, quería decirles que tuvieran cuidado ya que estos demonios a pesar de estar en las sombras son muy agresivos si descubren a alguien merodeando cerca de ellos-todas asintieron con la cabeza y procedían a retirarse

-Una cosa mas chicas, aparte de estos grupos se a detectado una presencia débil que vaga cerca a esto grupos, lo inquietante es que después de que el grupo cercano a esta presencia desaparece, esta misma lo hace y repite el mismo procedimiento aunque deja un periodo corto entre sus desapariciones

-Entonces Maou-sama esta diciendo que esta presencia misteriosa esta de nuestro lado?-Sona expreso su duda mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-No lose, pero hay un posibilidad de que si, por otro lado creemos que esta presencia es un humano-todas se sorprendieron ya que era casi imposible para un humano hacer tales hazañas

-Cree que tenga un Sacred Gear?-indicando la explicación mas posible, Sona mostro una expresión interesada ya que llevaba tiempo buscando candidatos a las piezas que le faltaban

-Es lo mas posible pero por el momento le pido a todas que tengan cuidado y eviten ir solas a cualquier parte, confio en el poder de cada una pero estos demonios son demasiados y podrían verse en situaciones realmente peligrosas-Terminando la reunión Sirzechs procedio a retirarse mediante un circulo mágico

-Entendido Sirzechs-sama!-mientras todas asentían Sirzechs procedio a irse en el circulo mágico

-Oye Sona piensas buscar al humano que elimino a esos grupos para agregarlo a tu sequito?

-Posiblemente, pero solo si es que esta a la altura, ahora si me disculpas me retiro que tengas un buen dia Rias-Sona hizo una reverencia y se retiro hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil

El dia transcurrio tranquilamente, por su lado Rias les comunico a sus siervos acerca de lo hablado con Sirzechs aunque restringiendo algo de información, Sona en cambio solo les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado y que no andaran solo debido a los demonios renegados que se estaban acumulando

Sona y Tsubaki se habían quedado hasta tarde en el consejo estudiantil debido a problemas con los profesores y estudiantes, después de salir del colegio se dirigieron a sus apartamentos, mientras caminaban una silueta de una persona paso delante de ellas seguida de muchas otras, por mas que intentaran mirar sus rostros, solo veian oscuridad, de un momento la primera silueta voltea a verlas y sale disparado hacia ellas, Tsubaki reacciona sacando su naginata y posicionándose delante de Sona para protegerla, dirigio su naginata hacia el cuello de la silueta, pero en cuanto entraron en contacto, la silueta se volvió un tipo de sustancia liquida y una parte rodeo la naginata de Tsubaki hasta llegara ella mientras la otra caia al piso y se dirigía hacia las demás siluetas

-Pero que demo…!-en cuanto la sustancia liquida toco a Tsubaki esta callo arrodillada jadeando fuertemente

-Tsubaki! Te encuentras bien?- Sona se acerco rápidamente hacia Tsubaki y lanzo esferas de agua hacia las siluetas para alejarlas mientras ayudaba a Tsubaki a pararse y gracias a las esferas de agua de Sona las cuales retrasaron a las siluetas lograron escapar hacia un edificio y refugiarse dentro de este mientras tenían a las siluetas persiguiéndolas

Dentro del edificio Sona se apresuro a llamar a su sequito, pero las siluetas seguían apareciendo forzándola a concentrarse en defenderse sin darle tiempo a pedir ayuda. Las siluetas empezaron a rodearlas, haciendo que Sona creara una barrera para protegerse

-Tsubaki puedes llamar a los demás, debo seguir suministrando magia hacia la barrera o la traspasaran

-Lo siento…Kaichou…pero cuando…ese liquido me toco…sentí como si absorbiera toda mi energía

-Maldicion! Acaso solo nos queda esperar a que alguien llegue y nos rescate?! Debe haber alguna forma de escapar de aquí

Mientras Sona trataba de buscar una solución a su situación, las siluetas que quedaban se fueron convirtiendo a si mismas en ese extraño liquido, para luego unírseles a la única que no se volvio liquida. Sona dedujo que aumentaría su masa haciéndolo mas grande y eso le daría el chance para escapar, pero el cambio en la silueta fue que el liquido se pego a el formando una armadura al estilo medieval algo incompleta y totalmente oscura, en su brazo izquierdo apareció una espada larga del mismo color y con solo blandirla destruyo fácilmente la barrera de Sona

Inmediatamente Sona preparo una esfera de agua de gran volumen y la lanzo contra la silueta, la espada de la silueta también lanzo una esfera de aquel liquido extraño haciendo que chocaran y produjeran una explosión debido a la colision de poderes, cuando Sona se percato ambas esferas fueron destruidas pero aquel liquido extraño no se había destruido completamente en la explosión siguiendo su camino hacia Sona, la cual no pudo reaccionar, siendo empapada en el liquido, al igual como paso con Tsubaki, callo de rodillas jadeando y sin fuerzas para lanzar otro ataque, la silueta elebo la espada preparándose para dar el golpe final, Sona solo pudo observar impotente como su final se acercaba, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Tsubaki se paro delante de Sona con los brazos abiertos para tratar de protegerla

La hoja empezó a descender, tanto Sona como Tsubaki cerraron los ojos preparándose para su final, pero antes de que la hoja las tocara, pudieron escuchar un choque de espadas, abrieron los ojos para ver a la silueta varios metros lejos de ellas chocando su espada con el brazo de un joven el cual no llevaba protección alguna, el brazo del chico empezó a ser rodeado por una ligera luz azul y al momento siguiente la silueta había sido mandada a volar y se estrello contra la pared debido a la fuerza del chico, Sona no llego a ver aquel movimiento completamente ya que después de que aquella luz rodeara el brazo del chico la silueta salio volando, la silueta sujeto su espada con las dos manos y esta empezó a disparar una gran cantidad de aquella sustancia extraña como si fuera una ametralladora en dirección del chico

Al ver la cantidad absurda de aquella sustancia Sona supuso que el chico generaría alguna barrera o trataría de esquivar hacia los lados, pero el chico mostro una sonrisa audaz y corrió hacia aquella lluvia esquivando cada una de las "municiones" disparadas

-Vamos eso es todo?-como si tratara de provocar a la silueta la cual cambio su agarre denuevo a una sola mano, el chico llego junto a esta y empezaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el chico solo esquivaba y daba golpes a una velocidad inaudita mientras la silueta con casi toda su armadura destruida solo se limitaba a recibirlos

Al igual que hace un momento aquella luz azul se hizo presente, pero esta vez en las piernas del chico, el cual al notar ese suceso sonrio y la silueta junto con la espada fueron partidas a la mitad, Sona denuevo fue incapaz de ver el movimiento del chico el cual solo se alejaba del cuerpo de la silueta el cual se empezó a disolver hasta no quedar nada de ella

El chico volteo hacia Sona y Tsubaki y empezó a caminar hacia ellas, Sona y Tsubaki solo les quedo ver como se les acercaba el chico, parándose a unos metros de ellas, pudieron verlo detalladamente, tenia el pelo y ojos de color negro y un cuerpo delgado que no coincidia con la tremenda fuerza que acaba de demostrar, llevaba una chaqueta azul clara junto con un polo blanco, pantalones igualmente de azul aunque un poco mas oscuros que la chaqueta, y unas zapatillas azules con franjas rojas

El chico busco algo en sus bolsillos, mientras ambas lo miraban hostilmente, al notar se puso algo nervioso y lentamente saco dos botellas energéticas pequeñas

-Tomenlas, recuperara su resistencia, aunque no creo que recupere por completo su poder demoniaco.

-Porque deberíamos confiar en ti? Aunque nos salvaste solo puedes estar fingiendo solo para acercarte a nosotras, además como sabes que somos demonios?

El chico solo suspiro y dejo las botellas en el piso cerca a las dos y se dirigio hacia la salida

-No las obligo a que confíen en mi pero, me enseñaron que siempre debo ayudar a una mujer en apuros en especial si es linda

Sona y Tsubaki se sonrojaron levemente, el chico desaparecio antes de que ellas pudieran decir algo mas, en cuanto se fue vieron las botellas y con cautela se acercaron a ellas, asintiendo entre si abrieron las botellas, procedieron a examinarlas con cuidado, derramaron unas gotas en el suelo para ver si era acido o no, al ver que nada pasaba y ver que no tenían otra forma de comprobar que fueran peligrosas o no que no fuera probarlas directamente, Tsubaki cogio una botella y la bebio ya que no podía permitir que Sona lo hiciera

-Hoo?! Mi cuerpo se siente mejor y no siento nada fuera de lugar, no sabia a veneno debe ser seguro puede beberlo

Sona asintió y cogio la botella para luego beberla lentamente, habiendo recuperado su resistencia dejo un poco de la bebida para poder crear mas ya que definitivamente le servirían mas adelante. Sona y Tsubaki procedieron a examinar el lugar donde peleo el chico, para ver si encotraban algún indicio de sus habilidades y talvez muestras de aquella sustancia extraña, pero al llegar a donde se enfrentaron cuerpo a cuerpo, no encontraron nada, Sona se frustro ya que sin ningún indicio no podría defenderse de esas siluetas en caso se vuelva a encontrar con ellas o una forma de encontrar a ese chico

-Ese chico, definitivamente lo volveré mi sirviente

Dejando esas palabras Sona y Tsubaki se retiraron y volvieron a sus apartamentos para poder descansar, ya que tendrían que reportar lo sucedido a Sirzechs

Al dia siguiente, Sona solicito una reunión con Sirzechs en la cual también estuvieron Rias y su sequito completo ya que estos ya habían sido informados igualmente el sequito de Sona estaba presente, Sona procedio a informar acerca de lo sucedido la noche anterior

-Enviaremos mas demonios especializados en sigilo para mantener vigilados a los grupos y al chico que apareció, vuelvo a recordarles que tengan cuidado ahora que sabemos las habilidades de los enemigos sugirió que no vayan solos durante las noches, con respecto a ese chico en caso de que vean a alguien con las descripciones eviten enfrentarlo o tratar de atraparlo

Sirzechs se retiro después de terminada la reunión, Rias Sona y sus sequitos fueron a continuar con sus respectivas clases, todos recibieron el informe de que se dividirían en grupos pequeños al salir de la escuela o de sus casas durante las noches

Las clases estaban por empezar en el salón de Issei este estaba conversando con Matsuda y Motohama, cuando entra el profesor todos vuelven a sus asientos

-Atencion alumnos, vengo a informarles que un nuevo alumno transferido vendrá a este salón, adelante por favor

-Que tal, mi nombre es Hayoru Mutto y espero llevarme bien con todos

 _Bueno este es mi primer fic ojala lo tomen bien, la historia me pertenece y no la eh copiado, opiniones? Que les parecio este capitulo? E tratado de evitar la mayoría de errores ortográficos bueno sin mas que decir me despido y hasta el próximo capitulo_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Prueba

-Nos podrias dicer tus pasatiempo?

-Claro, me encantan los deportes, en especial las carreras

-Bien, por favor pasa a sentarte y empezemos las clases, hay un asiento disponible en la ultima fila

Mutto asintió y se dirigio a la columna de Issei, mas especifico a la ultima carpeta, al pasar al lado de Issei, ambos se miraron por un momento, Issei observo como Mutto tenia una pequeña sonrisa a lo cual el le devolvió una mirada hostil, el mismo Issei no tenia idea de porque lo miro hostilmente hasta que Ddraig empezó a hablar en su cabeza

-[Compañero ese chico…definitivamente es el mismo que a estado acabando con esos grupos a los que se enfrento la heredera Sitri]

-(En serio?!..pero como es que puedes saberlo Ddraig?)

-[Cuando paso a tu lado pude sentir una aura conocida, además e sentido esa aura en Kuoh pero mas debil…aunque no puedo recordar de quien era, definitivamente ese chico tiene un Sacred Gear, además la descripción que dio la heredera Sitri concuerda con este chico….es como si no tratara de ocultar su presencia]

-(Aura conocida? Acaso también tiene un Sacred Gear con un dragon dentro?)

-[No, el aura es diferente al de un dragon….de todas formas deberías ir con Rias Gremory para informarle de esto]

Issei volteo a ver a Mutuo, pero este solo esbozo una sonrisa y se recostó en su silla, Xenovia y Asia voltearon a ver el encuentro de miradas de aquellos dos y con la mirada le preguntaron que es lo que pasaba a Issei, moviendo la cabeza les dijo que les explicaria después

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, al final de ellas, Issei les explico a Xenovia y Asia acerca del chico, Xenovia se quedo a cargo de vigilarlo mientras Issei y Asia fueron a informarle a Rias

-Asi que el Sekiryuutei te ha dicho que el chico que acaba de transferirse a tu salón es el mismo que a estado acabando con esos grupos, si el lo dice podría ser cierto pero será mejor que vaya a verificarlo yo misma

Issei Rias Asia y Akeno la cual también se encontraba dentro del club, fueron a reunirse con Xenovia la cual se había quedado vigilando a Mutuo

-Ha hecho algo sospechoso Xenovia

-Nada fuera de lo normal Buchou, solo esta interactuando con todos en el salón

Asintiendo con la cabeza procedio a observar a Mutuo, el cual estaba conversando animadamente con algunos chicos sin percatarse que era observado

-Ciertamente encaja con la descripción que dio Sona, pero no podemos estar seguros…Issei ve a buscar a Sona y dile que alguien que encaja en la descripción a aparecido

Issei asintió y se dirigio hacia la sala del consejo estudiantil. En cuanto llego encontró a Tsubaki la cual estaba por el entrar a la sala

-Hyodo, es inusual verte por aquí, que es lo que deseas

-Estoy buscando a Kaichou, el alumno transferido de mi salón encaja en las descripciones que dio acerca del portador desconocido de Sacred Gear

-Alumno transferido? No hemos oído nada acerca de una transferencia a tu salón…como sea pasa hay que informárselo a Kaichou

Dentro no se encontraba nadie excepto por Sona la cual estaba sentada en su escritorio mientras arreglaba unos papeles, al percatarse de la entrada de los dos, despego al vista de los papeles y fijo su atención en ellos

-Hyodo-kun, Tsubaki, que pasa tienen algo que decirme?

-Si, de hecho Hyodo menciono que el alumno transferido a su salón encaja en la descripción de aquel chico

-Espera, dijiste transferido? No hemos recibido ninguna solicitud de transferencia

-De hecho esa es la razón por la que me parecio sospechoso

-Ya veo pero que otra prueba hay de que sea la misma persona que nos salvo?

-B-bueno Ddraig también lo confirmo dijo que definitivamente era el mismo que había acabado con aquellas cosas que las atacaron, aparte de decir que también poseía una Sacred Gear

-Incluso el Sekiryuutei lo dice….si es asi, Tsubaki nos dirigiremos hacia el salón de Hyodo-kun y verificaremos si relamente es la misma persona

-Hai, Kiachou

-Por cierto Hyodo-kun cual era el nombre del chico?

-Etto..creo que era Mutto, Hayoru Mutto

Los tres salieron del salón del consejo estudiantil y se dirigieron al salón de Issei, cabe mencionar que Issei recibió algunas miradas de odio por parte de diferentes estudiantes debido a que estaba junto a Sona y Tsubaki

Al llegar se encontraron con Rias y las demás las cuales al darse cuenta de la llegada de los tres, procedieron a señalarles el lugar donde se encontraba el chico, después de observarlo por casi un minuto entero, Sona y Tsubaki voltearon para dar su veredicto al grupo de Rias

-Si es el, pero el problema es como hizo para ingresar a Kuoh, en ningún momento escuchamos algo acerca de alguna transferencia

-Podrian pedir su expediente a los profesores y averiguar algo mas

Asintiendo a la sugerencia de Rias, Sona y Tsubaki procedieron a retirarse, pero al salir de la vista de todos Sona le dio nuevas ordenes a Tsubaki

-No iremos inmediatamente a por el expediente de Hayoru, esperare hasta a la salida y lo sustraere, mientras tu lo seguiras, debio haber dado una dirección falsa, asi que en caso lo pierdas de vista vendrás y me ayudaras a investigar la dirección de su expediente

Asintiendo se dirigieron a sus clases, mientras tanto con Issei y Rias la cual se estaba retirando Issei le pregunto a Rias

-Buchou usted sabe porque Kaichou esta tan interesada en ese chico?

-Ahh eso, es fácil lo quiere volver su siervo

Diciendolo casualmente dejando a todos sorprendidos Rias procedio a retirarse. Mientras sus siervos se preguntaban que tan bueno era Hayoru como para llamar la atención de Sona

En las clases antes de la salida, Mutto empezó a quedarse dormido, cosa que genero molestias en los profesores los cuales lo despertaban y le preguntaban acerca de la clase, al contrario de lo que esperaban los profesores, Mutto pudo responder todas las preguntas casi sin dudarlo y dejándolos en ridículo mientras volvia a dormir

Al terminar las clases Mutto se despidió rápidamente de los chicos con los que hablaba y salio del salón como alma que lleva el diablo, siendo seguido desde las sombras por Tsubaki, mientras Sona iba en la dirección que indicaba el expediente

Mutto paso por una tienda y compro varios ingredientes, a pesar de la gran cantidad de bolsas que llevaba, su velocidad no parecía disminuir, al contrario parecía ir mas rápido al ver la hora en su celular, Tsubaki tuvo que acelerar para poder seguirle el paso, pero siguió a una velocidad para evitar ser descubierta

Despues de varios minutos de persecución Mutto entro en lo que parecía ser su casa, Tsubaki cogió su celular para llamar a Sona pero…

-Tsubaki? Que estas haciendo aquí?

-Eh?¡ Kaichou? Estaba siguiendo a Mutto cuando entro a su ca….Kaichou no debería estar siguiendo usted la dirección escrita en el expediente?

-La dirección me guio hasta aquí….a no ser que el no haya dado una dirección falsa?

Ambas miraron en dirección de la casa, esta no era muy grande, poseía dos pisos y era una clásica residencia que no resaltaba mucho. Ambas se miraron y asintieron mientras se acercaban a la casa

Como si solo se tratara de una visita casual a la casa de un amigo, Tsubaki toco el timbre recibiendo un "Ya voy" por respuesta, segundos después la puerta se abrió revelando a un Mutto con una sarten en una mano, y una niña en la otra la cual trataba de safarse del agarre, pero en cuanto las vio, su forcejeo se volvió mas agresivo

-Nii-san bájame acaso no te das cuenta de que ellas son demonios poderosos y…..¡Auch!

-Quedate quieta o te quedas sin almuerzo, acaso crees que no note su presencia…si fueran una amenaza no las hubiera dejado acercarse tanto, ahora ve adentro y voltea las hamburguesas a menos que las quieras comer quemadas

Pasandole la sarten y recibiendo una mirada confundida, Mutto empujo a la niña adentro de la casa y cerro la puerta

-Kaichou, Fukukaichou, cual es el motivo de esta visita?

-Acaso estas jugando con nosotras?! O solo eres un idiota?!

Sona enfurecio en cuanto recibió aquella respuesta tan casual, era como si a el no le importara revelar su posicion

-Uh? Realmente no entiendo…pero si ya iban a venir aquí tarde o temprano, porque no les ahorro el trabajo de darles una dirección falsa y les di la real

-Acaso te estas burlando de nosotras?!...

Sona extendió su brazo para detener a Tsubaki la cual parecía querer agarrar a Mutto por el cuello y tomando un respiro para ella también calmarse hablo

-Calmate Tsubaki es obvio que solo esta jugando, Hayoru Mutto mañana a la hora del almuerzo acude al salón del consejo estudiantil, si no te presentas te traeremos a la fuerza. Tsubaki nos vamos

Mirandolas irse Mutto esbozo una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta mientras abria la puerta

-Bueno ya consegui su atención, lo difícil viene ahora….Mas te vale que no hayas quemado la hamburguesa!

Al dia siguiente a la hora del almuerzo

Mutto caminaba despreocupadamente hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil mirando todo alrededor de el ya que era la primera vez que iba por esa parte de la escuela. Cuando al fin llego a la puerta del consejo estudiantil tomo un respiro y se preparo para abrir las puertas

-Esto será divertido

Esbozando una sonrisa abrió la puerta. Dentro del salón solo se encontraban Sona y Tsubaki, Sona estaba sentada y Tsubaki parada a un lado de ella

-Bueno y para que se supone que me lla….

-Quieres dejar eso sabemos que es lo que haces y probablemente sabes quienes somos asi que dejémonos de rodeos

-Jajajaj, bien bien, entonces que quieres Sitri Sona?

De un momento a otro, Mutto empezó a desprender una presión abrumadora de todo su cuerpo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, por un momento Sona y Tsubaki no supieron como reaccionar, pero mostrando su orgullo como rey Sona acomodo sus lentes y hablo primero

-Quiero que te vuelvas mi siervo Hayoru Mutto, si accedes recibirás la protección de la familia Sitri y…

-No necesito que me expliques los beneficios tengo entendido lo que implica volverse un siervo

-Ya veo, entonces cual es tu respuesta?

-Si y no

-Eh?

Sona no pudo ocultar su sorpresa debido a que la presión que Mutto emanaba había desaparecido junto con su respuesta haciendo que Sona no pudiera dar una respuesta inmediata

-Aceptare ser tu siervo si cumples uno de los dos puntos siguientes: 1) Usas tus estrategias y logras atraparme en un limite de tiempo o 2) Cumples con una petición mia. Despues de todo no tengo una razón para rechazar o aceptar ser tu siervo, pero si voy a aceptar al menos vere que tan capaz es la persona que se convertiría en mi ama

-Estas tratando de poner tus condiciones a pesar de que se te ofrecio poder volverte un siervo a voluntad?!

Tsubaki no pudo seguir tranquila e interrumpió la conversación antes de que Sona pudiera hablar, Mutto miro a Sona mientras esperaba la respuesta, irritando a Tsubaki ya que este no le tomaba importancia a su comentario

-Entiendo el primer punto, pero que hay del segundo, ¿que clase de petición es?

-Mas que una petición es un favor que creo tu puedes cumplir, no dire detalles pero solo necesito que hables con alguien

-(Quien quiera que sea la persona con la que quiere que hable, puede ser peligroso, además las circunstancias para la primera están completas) entonces cuales son las reglas de la primera opción

-Simple: solo evita que me mueva, el método no importa y la magia demoniaca esta bien también la hora limite es hasta que termine la escuela y los limites son la escuela misma

-Bien en ese caso….!Ahora¡

En cuanto Sona grito Tomoe y Ruruko salieron de atrás de los sillones, mientras Saji entraba por la puerta con su Sacred Gear listo, Sona también empezó a preparar un circulo mágico y Tsubaki saco su naginata. Mutto miro a todos lados excepto atrás y sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar piso el escritorio de Sona y salto intentando escapar por la ventana que estaba atrás del escritorio de Sona. Sona y Tsubaki se cubrieron para evitar que la caída de vidrios las dañara, pero en ningún momento algún vidrio cayo, cuando voltearon a ver pudieron ver la figura Mutto cayendo al otro lado de la ventana

-Muy lentossss¡

El consejo estudiantil estaba en el segundo piso, cuando Sona y su sequito se recuperaron de la sorpresa miraron por la ventana, pero ya no había señales de Mutto

-Rapido sepárense y búsquenlo pero no intenten atraparlo por si mismo síganlo y esperen a los demas, Tsubaki y yo iremos a buscar a Momo y Tsubasa, ahora váyanse

-Hai Kaichou!

Las clases transcurrian y el consejo estudiantil no había asistido a clases, Sona instruyo a todos que se dividieran en equipos, pero las búsquedas no dieron ningún resultado, faltando pocos minutos para el final de las clases y después de haber recorrido todo el edificio escolar incluyendo las aulas, Sona y su sequito se reunio en el patio trasero de la escuela

-Faltan unos minutos para que terminen las clases…se rinden?

-Tomoe Tusbaki rodéenlo, Saji prepara tus ataduras, Momo Ruruko vayan por un lado!

Reaccionando apenas al escuchar su voz, sus siervos también respondieron a la velocidad de su comando, lanzándose hacia Mutto, mientras Sona preparaba un circulo mágico, pero antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Mutto desaparecio reapareciendo en frente de Saji y asestándole un puñetazo en la boca del estomago antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar dejándolo inconsciente, cuando se recuperaron de la sorpresa Sona lanzo unos látigos de agua hacia Mutto el cual volvió a desaparecer volviendo a desconcertar el grupo, reaparecio al lado de Tsubasa y le asesto una patada en sus costillas mandándola a volar, usando su velocidad, Tomoe trato de acercarse pero mientras corria fue interceptada por Mutto el cual le asesto un rodillazo en el estomago y volvió a desaparecer, esta vez reapareciendo al frente de Ruruko la cual entro en pánico ya que este había noqueado casi a la mitad de su equipo, trato de asestar un golpe pero fue bloqueada por la palma de Mutto el cual la atrajo hacia el y le asesto un rodillazo en el estomago, Momo la cual había estado preparando un circulo mágico en cuanto vio a Mutto aparecer en frente de Ruruko lanzo una ráfaga de energía en cuanto Ruruko quedo inconsciente, en ese momento el brazo izquierdo de Mutto empezó a emitir un brillo azul y en cuanto la ráfaga de energía llego a su alcanze este la golpeo con su brazo haciendo que se partiera en dos diferentes direcciones en las cuales se encontraban Sona la cual estaba preparando un circulo mágico nuevamente y Tsubaki la cual se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia Mutto, las cuales al ver las ráfagas yendo hacia ellas prepararon un circulo mágico de defensa, en cuanto el polvo del choque de la ráfaga se disipo Mutto ya había mandado a volar a Momo de una patada en el estomago

Abandonando la idea de atacarlo Tsubaki se reunio con Sona, la cual no había podido dar una orden en absoluto debido a la rapidez con la que Mutto había acabado con todo su sequito, Mutto volteo a verlas y al instante sus extremidades emitieron un brillo azul desapareciendo en ese instante y reapareciendo atrás de ellas, Sona trato de procesar que es lo que había hecho, cuando Tsubaki cayó al suelo, su naginata esta rota en varios pedazos y había recibido un golpe en el estomago que le quito todo el aire dejándola tirada en el piso, Sona se preparo para el impacto al mismo tiempo que creaba un circulo de defensa, pero el timbre que indicaba el fin de clases toco

Sona que se dio cuenta que había sido salvada por la campana, volteo a ver a Mutto el cual estaba regresando probablemente a su salón para recoger su mochila, por un momento pensó en reclamarle el porque los había atacado, pero el nunca había mencionado acerca de quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras intentaban atraparlo, Sona ya no tenia nada para llamar la atención de Mutto pero..

-Hayoru acepto también la opción 2

Mutto tampoco había mencionado nada acerca de que si fallaba uno, no podía usar la segunda opción, era obvio que Mutto lo había planeado, sabia desde un principio que no lograrían atraparlo hicieran lo que hicieran y su meta era forzar a Sona a escoger la segunda opción, lo cual la irrito de una sobremanera

Aunque Sona no lo noto Mutto estaba sonriendo ampliamente

-Ya veo, entonces quiero que hables Rias Gremory y la convenzas para que me deje pelear contra el actual Sekiryuutei.

 _Aqui el nuevo capitulo (mi tiempo últimamente es pequeño asi que no puedo avanzar rápido la historia pero ya vere como publicarlos rápidamente) Si se preguntan porque Sona a pesar de ser una estratega excelente no logro dar alguna orden mientras su sequito era vencido es porque la velocidad a la que se movio entre los miembros era de apenas segundos haciendo que no pudiera reaccionar, las habilidades de Mutto se explicaran en la pelea con Issei ( al menos algunas) Espero disfruten el capitulo y esperen el siguiente para la próxima semana a mas tardar._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Rojo vs Azul

-¡!¿Quieres pelear con Hyodo-kun?¡

-Asi es, su nombre es Hyodo Issei y es el peon de Rias Gremory la hermana del Satan Carmesi no?

-(Esta bien informado…)Podrias decirme la razón de porque buscas enfrentar a Hyodo-kun?

-Siempre busco oponentes fuertes a enfrentar para poder medir mis limites y ya tenia al Sekiryuutei en la mira desde hace un tiempo, pero no hice ningún movimiento debido a que atacarlo o retarlo abiertamente seria demasiado problemático

-Asi que decidiste volverte mi siervo para volverme tu intermediaria y que pudieras enfrentarte a Hyodo-kun, con alguna excusa como un duelo entre siervos o algo asi no?

-Tal y como lo esperaba de la persona que derroto a Agares de tan magnifica forma

Sona y Mutto se quedaron viendo por unos momentos, Sona dirigio su mirada hacia sus siervos derrotados, luego de suspirar devolvió su mirada hacia Mutto

-Eres demasiado fuerte como para que te deje ir, además si tanto quieres pelear con Hyodo-kun seria interesante ver que tan fuerte eres…aunque me cuesta admitirlo mis siervos no se puede equiparar a Hyodo-kun asi que no puedo juzgar que tan fuerte eres, pero para derrotar a mi sequito completo asi…no creo que la pieza de caballo que me quede sea suficiente para ti

-Lo sospechaba….tengo una idea pero necesito la pieza de caballo y tiempo

-Que piensas hacer?

-La modificare para que seas capaz de volverme tu siervo, aunque me tomara un tiempo

-Espera dijiste que la ¿¡modificarías?¡ crees que las Evil Pieces son algo que puedas modificar a tu gusto?!

-Bueno, si realmente fuera a usar solo mi poder, no lo lograría…supongo que es hora de darle un uso a las cosas que ese estúpido viejo me dejo

-Si piensas que la puedes modificar, inténtalo, de todos modos no pierdo nada además no creo que vayas a huir

-Volvere en unas horas, espero que logres convencer a Hyodo de que me deje pelear con el para cuando regrese

Sona asintió con su cabeza y Mutto volvió a desaparecer de su vista, Sona suspiro y dirigio su mirada hacia sus siervos, de los cuales solo Tsubaki parecía haberse recuperado ya que estaba levantandose lentamente

-Tsubaki en cuanto te recuperes me ayudaras a sacar a todos de aquí, si algún estudiante los ve seria problemático

Sona genero un circulo mágico en su palma en cuanto vio a Tsubaki asentir y por ultima vez paso con su mirada a todo su sequito, luego suspiro y dirigio su atención al circulo mágico

-Rias, soy yo Sona me escuchas?

-Sona si te oigo, a que se debe esta llamada tan repentina?

-Quisiera discutir algunas cosas contigo..acerca de aquel chico, si se pudiera quisiera que Hyodo-kun estuviera presente

-Claro no hay problema veme en el club dentro de unos minutos

-Entendido Rias ahí estare

Sona volteo y se dirigio hacia Tsubaki la ayudo a levantarse por completo y luego despertaron a los demás y los llevaron al consejo estudiantil para que pudieran descansar

-Tsubaki, tu y yo iremos a hablar con Rias, los demás descansen cuando se hayan recuperado siéntanse libres de volver a sus casas

-Hai Kaichou!

Una vez que todos asintieron, Sona y Tsubaki salieron del consejo estudiantil y se encaminaron al Club de la Investigacion de lo Oculto

En cuanto entraron pudieron ver a Issei y Rias hablando animadamente, y al percartarse de ellas dejaron su conversación y las invitaron a sentarse

-Y bien Sona acerca de ese chico, que exactamente quieres hablar?

Sona procedio a contarle lo ocurrido excepto acerca de la petición de pelear contra Issei. Rias escucho atentamente a toda la explicación de Sona, fue sorprendida cuando oyo de la misma boca de Sona que Mutto había derrotado por si solo a todo su sequito

-Por lo que dices ese chico debe ser demasiado fuerte, pero eso que tiene que ver con que me llamaras o con que pidieras que Ise etuviera aquí?

Sona se acomodo sus lentes y procedio a explicar la ultima parte de lo ocurrido

-Como te dije, el puso dos condiciones, de las cuales yo escogi la primera, pero como escuchaste fallamos en atraparlo rotundamente, por lo tanto le dije que aceptaba la segunda condición, a lo cual me pidió lo siguiente: " _Quiero que hables Rias Gremory y la convenzas de que me deje pelear con el actual Sekiryuutei"_

-Conmigo? Que tiene ese tipo contra mi?

-Cuando le pregunte la razón, simplemente me respondio que buscaba fuertes para poder medir sus limites

-Oponentes fuertes? Acaso es otro adicto a las batallas como Vali? Y hablando de Vali porque mejor no pelea con el?

-Si tanto quería pelear contra mi Ise, donde esta Hayoru?

-Bueno veras Rias, al ver la demostración de su poder deduje que mi pieza de caballo no seria suficiente para volverlo mi siervo y cuando escucho esto me pidió la pieza para modificarla y desaparecio

-Dijiste modificarla? mas importante te digo como lo haria? Acaso cree que las Evil Piece son cualquier cosa?

-No me digo nada pero si no puede modificarla no podre volverlo mi siervo, asi que deje que hiciera lo que quisiera

-Ya veo..Ise que piensas estas de acuerdo?

-Mmmm….No lo se Rias

-Hyodo-kun al pedirte que pelees con el no solo lo hago por cumplir con su petición, sino que también en caso se vuelva contra nosotros, gracias a tu pelea podríamos calcular un aproximado total de su fuerza

-Si Kaichou lo pone asi supongo que tendre que aceptar

-Pero Sona a que hora aparecerá Hayoru, si tanto quería pelear, en vez de tratar de modificar la pieza de caballo no debería estar aquí?

-Tampoco se la razón tras esto, pero no creo que vaya a tardar la gran cosa a pesar de que digo que le tomaría horas, por lo tanto esperemos un rato mas, de acuerdo?

Mientras tanto con Mutto

Este se encontraba corriendo por unos pantanos con una niebla tan densa con la que no se podía ver nada

-Mmmm…si mal no recuerdo era por aquí… mierda me equivoque. Maldito viejo porque tenias que ocultar tan bien?

Despues de correr alrededor de 5 minutos por todo el pantano a una velocidad ridículamente alta, Mutto encontró un sendero, haciendo que empezara a caminar, mientras mas caminaba la niebla se iba disipando dejando al descubierto una cabaña echa de madera al cual estaba medio destruir, pero lo mas alarmante de esta es que alrededor de ella habían varios signos de pelea, cráteres y arboles rotos eran la escena que uno podia contemplar, a pesar de todo eso a Mutto no parecio importarle y se adentro en la cabaña

-Haber donde la puseo ese viejo?

Mutto empezó a rebuscar por toda la cabaña la cual, a pesar de la apariencia externa, era mucho mas grande por dentro. Al cabo de unos minutos Mutto empezó a rebuscar usando su velocidad, de un momento a otro Mutto se detuvo y se dirigio hacia una de las paredes y puso una de sus manos en la pared y empezó a verter energía en la palma que hacia contacto con la pared la cual empezó a brillar de azul

-No importa si tus esperanzas son destruidas, no importa si caes, no importa si todo lo que tienes desaparece, Corre, siempre que sigas adelante encontraras esperanza, Corre, porque para recuperar esa esperanza te levantaras e iras tras ella, Corre, porque aunque todo desaparezca si vas hacia adelante encontraras lo que perdiste, asi que Corre

En cuanto Mutto termino con aquel extraño cantico, la parte de la pared que estaba en contacto con su palma desaparecio, Mutto introdujo su mano y de el saco una gema que cabia en su mano de color roja, acto seguido saco la pieza de caballo de uno de sus bolsillos para luego ponerla a la altura de la mano donde se encontraba aquella gema, Mutto empezó a verter energía de nuevo, pero esta vez empezó a acercar tanto la pieza de caballo como la gema, a cierta distancia estas empezaron a emitir pequeños rayos azules que parecían conectarlas, Mutto estaba sudando frio mientras iba acercándolas y al tocarse la gema roja emitio un pequeño destello blanco el cual mando a volar a Mutto haciendo que este rompiera una de las paredes de la cabaña

-Mierda eso realmente dolio…al menos parece que funciono

Mutto suspiro al ver la pieza de caballo emitiendo un fuerte brillo azul, cuando dirigio su vista hacia la cabaña la gema roja estaba flotando es un esfera de energía blanca, pero la energía que la rodeaba desaparecio y esta callo al suelo, Mutto se paro y usando su velocidad recogio la gema, guardo la pieza de caballo en su bolsillo, volvió a entrar a la cabaña y al instante salio con una caja de metal y a continuación puso la gema roja dentro de ella y la cerro

-Bien con esto ya termine todo lo que tenia que hacer…sera mejor que me valla antes de el llege si me encuentra no creo salir ileso

Mutto volvió a activar su velocidad y desaparecio en el pantano a la misma velocidad con la que vino. Minutos después de que Mutto se fuera una silueta apareció a una velocidad igual o tal vez superior a la de Mutto la cual al ver el estado de la cabaña fruncio el seño y desaparecio tan rápido como llego

Mutto llego a su casa minutos después, al entrar se encontró con la niña que vivía con el, la cual al ver la caja se puso palida para luego mirar a Mutto

-No te preocupes Sofi, el no me encontró, por el momento guardo esto

La niña a la cual Mutto llamo Sofi asintió y cogiendo la caja desaparecio dentro de la casa, Mutto al verla irse, activo su velocidad y se dirigio hacia Kuoh

-[Socio ese tal Hayoru se esta acercando]

-Ya veo…Kaichou Draig dice que Hayoru viene en camino

-De acuerdo Hyodo-kun..por cierto como es que el gran Sekiryuutei puede sentirlo

-[Su presencia me molesta...]

-Ehhh…dice que la presencia de Hayoru lo molesta

-Eh? Como es que la presencia de Hayoru lo molesta? Acaso se conocen?

-No lo se Ddraig al parecer no me quiere decir nada mas

Dentro del club del ocultismo se encontraban Rias y su sequito, menos Kiba y Gasper, Asia había sido llamada debido a la posibilidad de que alguien termine herido, pero al ver que Asia yéndose muy entrada la noche, Xenovia e Irina le preguntaron adonde iba a lo cual la ex-monja les conto acerca de la batalla contra Hayoru ya que ella había sido informada cuando la llamaron, al escuchar que Issei pelearía con aquel chico extraño insistieron en ir con Asia la cual no pudo negarse, debido al alboroto montado por el trio de la iglesia Koneko se levanto y escucho parte de la conversación y bajando del segundo piso decidio acompañarlas. Al llegar sorprendieron a Rias y los demás por su sorpresiva aparición, pero el que estuvieran ahí no afectaba en nada el duelo entre Issei y Mutto, por lo que procedieron a explicarles todo en lo que llegaba este ultimo

Minutos después de que se les explicara todo al trio de la Iglesia, Mutto apareció dentro del club de la nada sorprendiendo a todos ya que no emitio sonido alguno, con la mirada busco a Sona e inmediatamente saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo lanzo, Sona reacciono y cogio el objeto lanzado al abrir su palma, se sorprendio de ver la Evil Piece la cual había empezado a emitir un potente brillo azul, inmediatamente volvió su mirada a Mutto, el cual le devolvió una sonria desafiante como diciendo: "Quien te crees que soy?"

-Bien entonces, ¿procedemos Hayoru?

Mutto asintió y junto con el todo el grupo se dirigio hacia el patio del colegio, una vez llegaron Sona y Mutto se pararon frente a frente en un circulo mágico azul

-Yo, Sona Sitri, te ordeno a ti, Hayoru Mutto, volver a caminar por este mundo como mi sirviente

Lentamente la pieza de caballo, la cual empezó a emitir un brillo azul aun mas fuerte, entro en el pecho de Mutto, una vez la pieza entro completamente en la espalda de Mutto apareció un par de alas, finalizando asi el contrato de amo-sirviente

-Bueno…si están todos aquí significa que aceptaste pelear conmigo no es asi ¿Sekiryuutei Hyodo Issei?

Volteo a ver a Issei, liberando una clara intención de pelea, a lo cual este también reacciono liberando su aura

-Se quieren calmar un poco? Al menos dejen que coloque una barrera para evitar que causen destrozos innecesarios

Al ser reprendidos por Sona, ambos contricantes reprimieron sus auras debido al miedo que provoco en ellos Sona, Mutto e Issei se alejaron y se posicionaron frente a frente a una distancia aproximada de 20 metros, en cuanto Sona termino de poner la barrera, los demás salieron fuera de esta siendo únicamente Sona, Issei y Mutto

-Yo sere la referi de este encuentro, el encuentro se dentendra si juzgo que alguno de ustedes no este en condiciones de seguir peleando. Pueden empezar

-[¡Balance Breaker!]

Issei activo automáticamente su armadura, pero cuando vio en dirección de Mutto este había desaparecido

-Sabes en todo el tiempo que te tomo activar tu Balance Breaker yo puede haber ganado este encuentro…aunque si lo hubiera echo el retarte no tendría sentido si no estas a tu máxima capacidad

Issei sorprendido, no contesto y dirigio un golpe hacia atrás, solo logrando golpear el aire ya que Mutto reaparecio en frente de el y dirigio un golpe al pecho de Issei el cual a penas logro esquivarlo y extendiendo sus alas se alejo un poco de Mutto, este ultimo se lanzo inmediatamente hacia Issei, este se preparo para recibirlo con un Dragon Shoot, pero lo que no espero es que Mutto pateara el suelo usando su velocidad y se lanzara como un misil humano, Issei no tuvo tiempo de cargar un boost y rápidamente libero el disparo, pero algo de lo que no se había percatado el castaño era que la cabeza de Mutto estaba recubierta en aquella extraña energía, haciendo que el Dragon Shoot fuera repelido fácilmente, dando un impacto directo de la cabeza de Mutto contra el pecho de Issei, el cual fue mandado a volar varios metros atrás escupiendo mucha sangre, con la parte del pecho de su armadura completamente destruida. Sona sabia lo poderoso que se volvia cualquier parte del cuerpo de Mutto que era rodeado por aquella aura azul. Issei recupero el equilibrio y reparo la parte destruida de su armadura

-[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost] Dragon Shoot!

Al lanzar el Dragon Shoot, Issei observo a Mutto para tratar de ver a donde esquivaría para poder interceptarlo, pero para sorpresa de Issei, Mutto no se movio a pesar del acercamiento del disparo, Mutto levanto su brazo y la misma energía azul la rodeo, en momento una sierra azul del tamaño de una llanta se formo en su brazo y salio disparada en dirección del Dragon Shoot, los espectadores pensaron que Mutto estaba loco, debido a que al estar cerca de la colision de disparos terminaría atrapado en la explosión, pero para su sorpresa, la sierra partio a la mitad el disparo del castaño avanzando hacia donde estaba, el cual lo esquivo de milagro debido a la alta velocidad de la sierra

Issei estaba sudando frio, y no tenia muchas ideas, asi que cambio sus piezas dentro de el y activo la Triana Caballero. Al ver el cambio en la armadura de Issei, Mutto sonrio y se puso en guardia, Issei activo sus propulsores y se lanzo contra a Mutto, el cual no se molesto en hacerse a una lado empezando un combate a puños, ambos esquivaban o recibían rozes de los golpes del otro, siendo separados después de un choque de sus puños

-Parece que llegamos a un punto muerto no crees? Nuestra velocidad esta igualada

-Cierto, pero si quisieras no seria asi, después de todo todavía te queda esa transformación carmesí que usaste contra el heredero de la casa Bael

-Sabias acerca de la Verdadera Reina?...aunque sepas acerca de eso, no tengo razones para activarla en esta pelea

-No tiene nada de interesante si no peleas a tu máximo poder…si dices que no tienes una razón entonces te dare una

En cuanto termino de hablar, el cuerpo de Mutto fue rodeado por la misma energía azul, esta empezó a brillar exageradamente haciendo que todos los presentes se taparon los ojos por el brillo. Al abrirlos nadie pudo ocultar su sorpresa, la razón, al disiparse el brillo azul el cabello de Mutto había cambiado de negro a azul, sus zapatillas se volvieron rojas con algunas franjas blancas y el color de sus ojos se volvió verde, aunque esto ultimo solo lo notaron Sona y Tsubaki

-Bueno que tal si nos dejamos de juegos

Nadie pudo ver lo que paso al siguiente instante, Issei al ver que Mutto desaparecio se alzo en el aire, pero este ultimo apareció detrás de el asestándole un golpe en la espalda que lo devolvió al suelo estrellándose y creando un cráter de considerable tamaño, cuando se puso de pie fue lanzado de una patada hacia el otro extremo para luego ser recibido por un golpe el pecho de su armadura, volviendo a crear un cráter debido a la fuerza del golpe, Mutto se alejo varios metros, Issei logro pararse mientras escupia sangre, su armadura estaba rota en varias parte y en otras agrietadas también tenia la sensación de que varios de sus huesos estaban rotos

-[Socio usa la Verdadera Reina…este tipo me esta desquiciando cada vez mas]

-P-pero Ddraig no es crees que es una exageración usarla contra este tipo

-[Socio, este tipo ni siquiera esta usando toda su fuerza…si quieres derrotarlo es mejor que vayas con todo]

-….De acuerdo, Oye Mutto querias que fuera con todo no? Pues aquí voy!

 _Yo que estoy a punto de despertar. Soy el Sekiryuutei que a descartado el principio de la dominación... ¡ Yo recorreré el camino de la justicia, Portando los sueños Infinitos y la Esperanza indestructible!... Yo seré el Emperador del Dragón Carmesí... ¡ Y les prometo a todos ustedes! ¡Yo les mostrare el Futuro que brilla en la verdadera Luz Carmesí!_

La armadura de Issei cambio a carmesí y activando el Star Sonic Booster, acorto la distancia entre el y Mutto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en el momento en que iban a chocar sus puños Issei cambio a Solid Impact Booster, Mutto no pudo reaccionar al cambio y fue lanzado hacia atrás, su brazo quedo resentido debido al golpe, sus piernas se volvieron a cubrir de energía azul y apareció atrás asestándole una patada, pero debido a su armadura la patada casi no tuvo efecto, Issei trato coger el pie de Mutto pero este se alejo, Issei volvió a lanzarse usando SSB(Star Sonic Booster)y Mutto lo intercepto y le asesto un puño en el centro de la armadura, Issei escupio sangre pero agarro el brazo de Mutto, y cambio a los CDD(Cañones Desintegradores Draconianos), empezó a cargar energía, el peliazul asesto otro puño en el centro pero esta vez recubierto de energía azul, Issei volvió a resistir el golpe escupiendo mas sangre

-[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost]

El disparo arrastro varios metros a Mutto para al final explotar junto al pelinegro. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo, el pelinegro se encontraba en un estado terrible, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y tenia multiples heridas que estaban sangrando, había recibido demasiado daño al punto de que intento usar sus brazos para levantarse pero volvió a caer en el suelo

-(Lo sabia no importa que tan fuerte sea Hayoru, Hyodo-kun esta en otro nivel)El ganador del encuentro es…

-[Alto ahí Sona Sitri, este idiota todavía no ha perdido, oye mocoso levántate]

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, aquella voz no era la Ddraig, esta provenia de Mutto, mas específicamente de sus zapatillas

-[Para que vengas a perder asi, debiste terminar esto cuando pudiste]

-Si..no peleaba..con todo..esto no tendría sentido

-[Entonces tu también deberías empezar a pelear enserio]

-…

Mutto no contesto, parándose de alguna forma esbozo una sonrisa y miro en dirección de Sona, la cual al ver la sonrisa de Mutto suspiro y se limito a mantenerse callada

-Kaichou…esto todavía no termina, oye vejete mas te vale que ayudes

[Balance Breaker]

[Infinite Speed Gear]

Las mismas luces de color azul empezaron a cubrir, los brazos, manos, pecho y rodillas de Mutto, cuando la luz se disperso se pudo ver una armadura ligera en los lugares donde estuvo aquella luz, las heridas de Mutto seguían presentes, pero parecían no afectarle ya que este se encontraba de pie y emanando un aura tranquila, la cual daba la impresión de no querer pelear, Issei se mostro reacio a atacar, pero desechando esa duda, activo los propulsores y se lanzo contra Mutto, pero a centímetros de llegar desaparecio y apareció detrás del peliazul para asestarle un golpe usando el SIB, lo que paso al momento siguiente incluso Issei no podía creerlo, algunas puntas del cabello de Mutto se volvieron en dirección del castaño atravesando la dura armadura de sus extremidades y dejándolo en el aire, Issei había quedado momentáneamente en shock y su conciencia se hacia borrosa, el daño recibido hasta ahora mas el repentino ataque de Mutto lo estaba empujando a su limite y su forma de Verdadera Reina no duraría mucho mas, al ver que no tenia forma de quitarse las puas, decidio atacar usando fuego, pero se detuvo al ver que otra punta se detenia a centímetros de su cuello

-Sekiryuutei, pensé que serias mas fuerte que esto…..parece que te sobreestime

Issei empezó a caer, en algún momento las puas habían desparecido, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera recuperar su estabilidad este ya se encontraba volando asi un costado, cortesía de una patada de Mutto, el cual había aparecido a su lado, el poder de la patada fue suficiente como para sacar a Issei de la barrera creada por Sona, cayendo finalmente inconsciente y con su Balance Breaker disuelto. Nadie logro ver aquella patada, pero debido al estado de Issei, Sona retiro la barrera y camino hacia Mutto, mientras el grupo Gremory iban corriendo en dirección de Issei

Mientras Sona se acercaba a Mutto, el cual tenia la mirada perdida, sorprendiendo a Sona al moverse a gran velocidad para abrazarla, para luego girarse, cubriendo a Sona de una esfera de energía que había aparecido de la nada, todos dirigieron sus miradas alarmados hacia donde debía de estar Sona, cuando el humo de la explosión se disipo, Mutto seguía abrazando a Sona, pero su espalda estaba llena de heridas y sangrando

-Estas….bien….Kaichou?

-Estoy bien, pero porque?

-Porque…preguntas..no soy tu caballero….acaso?..ademas ese…tipo es mi problema

Todos los presentes se pusieron en pose de batalla al ver una silueta descender cerca de donde estaban Sona y Mutto, este ultimo deshizo el abrazo y se incorporo volteando hacia la silueta. Cuando el humo se disipo, los presentes vieron un joven que parecía tener la misma edad de Mutto, pero tenia el cabello negro con algunas franjas rojas como sus ojos, tenia unas zapatillas parecidas a las de Mutto, vestia un polo rojo con una chaqueta negra, y unos pantalones del mismo color de su cabello, en cuanto cruzo miradas con Mutto ambos parecían ignorar a los demás y expedían una gran cantidad de intención asesina, Sona al pararse se hizo a un lado para ver al sujeto que los ataco y al ver que en cualquier momento podría estallar otra batalla se alejo rápidamente de los dos

-Sonic..

-Shadow..

-[Shadow..]

* * *

 _ **Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Mis fechas de publicación son algo flexibles, también depende de mi tiempo y etc. Si se preguntan porque Mutto fue igualado en velocidad por Issei, será explicado en el siguiente capitulo. Shadow hizo su aparición, cual es la historia detrás de el y Mutto? Todo esto vendrán en el siguiente capitulo. Sin mas que decir me despido**_


End file.
